


She Loves Me

by Memento__Mori



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beginnings, Dream Sex, F/M, Fluff, Love Poems, There are breasts all up in this poem, waking dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memento__Mori/pseuds/Memento__Mori
Summary: The start of the second date went quickly, Haruhi was exhausted but would not miss this for the world.An evening picnic ended early, but well.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Morinozuka Takashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	She Loves Me

## She Loves Me

I.  
She loves me, and I know my blood–  
Once we love  
We love past time, past death.  
We love with strength  
That dwarfs physical power.

Tremble.

It's I who tremble, knowing  
This is the moment.

The moment the journey  
Begins  
With one young pilgrim, sprinting toward the heavens

Or back to the earth where we lay.

That slight curve of her breast, barely past her ribs  
(I must cook for her)  
Those rock-hard nipples, not innocent - thank the gods -  
Knew pleasure,  
Sought bliss again

I dallied before twisting her to passion

II.  
I was too gentle, knowing she'd grow hungrier  
Whispered my fingers across the brown ridge  
Watched her flesh  
Grow harder, reach for what I kept  
The tongue, a lash, a twist, a stroke stronger than the last

My mouth ached to take her whole

Fingers only,  
Touches of butterflies across each tight knot  
Down, around the base of that soft crest, yes  
Each breast electric in this silence  
Of  
What next

Ignoring for now the rhythm of her hips

I dipped  
Fingers to mouth and began  
What I'd dreamt of  
Courting her breasts,  
The hard tips,  
The tiny circles of crenelated areola, so tight and full of blood  
To alight upon  
And retreat only  
To hear that deep moan from such a small body as this  
Surprising 

Surprising as both my hands  
Swift, lifting upward  
And capturing those hard, hot points  
With quick fingers, pausing to massage  
Before a flick or two  
Brought those hips, demanding, into play  
Clashing with my chest, oh, no–

We have a lifetime now  
Though she might not know it yet

My fingers, still wet, twist  
Those deep brown tips, then press  
And pull  
While I watch her body  
Sublime  
Unharnessed  
Wild with want

Begin the dance I dreamt.

III.  
Thank gods, the night is long,  
Her shorn locks rest messily in slumber.

And I?

Content to dream,  
Though sleep is nowhere.

She is all dreams, all blazed imaginings.

Body safe, a blanket between,  
Lax face  
Pixie-cute  
Drooling on my shoulder.

She loves me.

Without waking her  
I came,  
When she shifted for a kiss.

Gods know now  
What true dreams may bring.

But safe she is, and will be–  
Even from me.

**Author's Note:**

> Dreams of dreams of the future hover. Can she tell?


End file.
